When Fan Girls Attack A Fubuki and Edo OneShot
by Rose-Ann Smith
Summary: A FubukixEdo oneshot. Contains yaoi dur . If you don't like yaoi then don't read it. May have slight OOCness. When the Fubuki and Edo fangirls attack, a very unlikely even occurs.


Edo Phoenix walked casually along the beach. His silver hair glinted in the sun and his eyes, blue like the sky, looked up. His suit, white and clean without a single trace of dirt, made him stand out instantly. In this case, however, this wasn't a good thing. Because Edo was very famous he was almost destined to have fan girls of some sort, and since this was a dueling school he was staying at, his chances of him being stalked skyrocketed. The only other person who could compete with his popularity was, of course, the school's heart throb, Fubuki Tenjoin.

It jut so happens that fan girls often argue about who they think is hotter. This, readers, will help these two very soon.

Fubuki Tenjoin just so happened to be looking for Edo who had replaced Ryo, Asuka, and everyone else that he decided to tag along with and be glued to, almost literally. Fubuki, oblivious as always, also happened to be followed by almost the whole student body. Fubuki then spotted Edo who was also being followed by fangirls. He, however, seemed slightly annoyed, unlike Fubuki who seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Edo~!" Fubuki called, waving frantically with a smile etched on his face. Aparently he was trying to get Edo's attention.

Edo looked away from whatever he was looking at and look at Fubuki who was waving and smiling. He frowned slightly, not exactly happy that his visitor was Fubuki.

Remember what I said about how fan girls always argue about who they think is the "hottest", the "cutest", etc.? Well, it just so happened that the fan girls of Edo were enemies with the fan girls of Fubuki and vice versa. The members of the "Fubu side" left Fubuki and stepped towards the center of the gap that was between Fubuki and Edo. The main leader of the Fubu side, lets call her Rii, stepped forward. The Edo side did the same (lets call this leader Mi :])

"Mi..." Rii said with slight hatred eminent in her voice.

"Rii..." Mi said, almost identically.

Fubuki just stood where his fan girls left him, still blank about what was happening. Edo, kind of wishing that the two sides would get it over with and let him go, sighed and started to step into "Enemy Territory" as the Edo fanatics had put it.

"E-Edo-sama!" Mi said raising her hand, slightly shock about what was happening, ".. What are you doing?"

Edo didn't answer. He simply kept on walking, passing his team, Mi, Rii, the Fubu team, and took his place next to Fubuki.

"You tainted him!" Mi yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Rii.

"_Me_?! I don't want Fubuki-sama near Edo either! He'll taint him!"

"Edo-sama will not be the one to taint anything! He is too innocent! It would be Fubuki who did the wrong doing!"

"**LIES**!" Rii yelled, landing an attack on Mi.

The battle soon started, and poor Fubuki and Edo, caught in the middle, were pushed together, pulled apart, and treated almost like a pinball in a pinball machine.

It was at that one moment when **it **happened. Rii accidentally pushed Fubuki into Edo, and they both fell, Fubuki on top, Edo on the bottom. It was then when they both lip locked.

Many things were running through Edo's head was this even occurred. The main ones were : _Why the hell was he kissing Fubuki? Or more exactly... Why was Fubuki kissing __**HIM**_?!

The same things ran through Fubuki's mind. Another thing was : _How was he going to live up to being a ladies man when here he was, __**KISSING **__a dude?! Now her no longer seemed straight but.. BI?! Well, maybe being bi isn't so bad, but at least he shouldn't seem that way in front of him beloved fans!_

Both of their thoughts were interrupted when they heard a loud shriek.

"Ohmigod!" Rii screamed at the top of her lungs.

"E-Edo-sama!" Mi said in horror.

"Fubuki-sama! He has been tainted!" Rii said in horror.

"Edo-sama! He's tainted!" Mi cried.

"What do you mean by _Edo _being tainted?! He's the one who started it!" Rii yelled.

"I could say the same thing! Edo-sama is like a delicate flower! He could never do any wrong! And since he is on the bottom that means that _Fubuki _was the one that kissed him!" Mi said, clearly hurt.

Edo moved out from his position and Fubuki flopped on his stomach since his support had now turned invisible and/or grew legs and walked away.

"E-Edo-sama!" Mi cried, running to Edo who was wiping his mouth with his jacket sleeve.

"Are you okay?" Mi said as she put a hand on Edo's shoulder. Edo moved his shoulder slightly, signaling that he didn't want her to touch him.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone and drop the subject," Edo said, scorn in his voice. Mi made a small whining sound as her lower lip trembled. The Edo side gasped slightly and started to leave. The Fubuki side started to leave too , afraid that they would get a mean response form Fubuki, Edo, or both.

When the two of them were alone, Fubuki looked at Edo who was frowning and staring at the ocean.

"You know... That wasn't necessary. You really hurt Mi's feelings," Fubuki said, slightly sad.

"I seriously don't care right now. It's her fault that I kissed you." Edo said, obviously angry, however a hint of pink appeared on his cheeks at the mention of the word '_kiss_'.

Fubuki walked closer to Edo, and leaned down so his face was close to Edo's level.

"How do you know that you didn't enjoy it," Fubuki whispered, slyly. Edo then begun to blush madly.

"T-that's absurd!" Edo stuttered, still blushing.

"Really.. Well then, I'll see you tomorrow," Fubuki said, walking away.

"Fubuki! Wait..." Edo said suddenly. Fubuki stopped walking away.

"I guess.. I did enjoy it... Kinda...." Edo said, looking down. By that time, Fubuki was in front of Edo. He lifted up his face with his hand and smiled.

"Fubuki! What are you do-" Edo said, but he was interrupted when Fubuki's lips touched his lightly.

When Fubuki pulled away, Edo's face was red and his eyes were in a daze. Fubuki chuckled which made Edo snap out of his daze instantly.

"This will be our little secret," Fubuki said, winking. Edo simply nodded.

~END~


End file.
